ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Sea Remnants
category:areasCategory:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Salvage * The Silver Sea Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. * A cage of Silver Sea Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Silver Sea Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. First Floor You must choose East or West when entering the area. The East path is significantly easier, but the West path has an NM. All the mobs in this Floor are Fomor, and can drop any of the Cells to unlock your abilities/stats. The Fomors blood aggro to low HP. West Path *The first room has 1 Fomor. *The Two Branches at F/G-8 each hold 4 Fomor and 4 Chests per room, total of 16. **The fomors always drop 2 cells at random. **The Chests seem to despawn once you aggro the "deeper" room *The last big room at G-10 has 6 Fomor all in a row, they will all link (sac pulls may be necessary) **These Fomors are somewhat stronger than the other Fomors in the zone ***They need to be killed to proceed. ***They drops 3 cells of one type each. (Either HP, Weapons, Magic, SJ, body armor, or Abilities) **Upon killing all 6 of these Fomor, an NM Hammerblow Majanun spawns which can drop Hikazu Kabuto (low drop rate). East Path *The first room has 1 Fomor. *Two Fomor per room after the first, each has a random chance of dropping a chest. **The Fomors always drops 3 cells at complete random on type. *Last room has 8 Fomors, slightly stronger than those on the rest of the floor, they are also spaced far enough apart to pull without links. **These Fomors always drops 5 cells. 3 of a kind and 2 of another. You can get all the "main" cells in this room. (Magic, Abilities, SJ, ... ) ***Hume MNK : Weapon x3, STR x2 ***Hume MNK : Magic x3, Feet x2 ***Elvaan COR : Ability x3, Hand x2 ***Elvaan COR : HP x3, MND x2 ***Hume RNG : SJ x3, Head x2 ***Hume RNG : VIT x3, Ring x2 ***Mithra RDM : Ranged x3, Waist x2 ***Mithra RDM : Body x3, MP x2 Central Area * 16 Fomors which constantly respawn **They drop cells at less than 50% chance, but have very low HP (500?) and are weak. **If you enter the room all of them will aggro you. ***The aggro boundary starts where the hallway ends. Do not enter the room without sneak/invis. The aggro boundary ends somewhere before the door to the teleport, so you can drop invis safely if you are directly next to the door. **If you pass them with sneak/invis on, they will follow you but not attack, so you can gather them for -ga nuking. **If you leave the room those that are too far away will stop following while those close to you will follow. **If you pull one without entering the room it will not link with any other Fomor. **Recommended to send 1 person to teleport and farm as much as you can before wiping and then warp Second Floor * The SW path is reported to be the easiest. * After opening one of the doors (SE, NW, NE, SW) the rest of the doors become sealed and unpassable. * Fomors and imps links together. NW * Deadpan Devilet NM. It has a LOT of HP. If you wipe it WILL regen to full HP, so it is not a strategy. Drops 10 Cells. * Dekka Imp NM always drops Njord's Ledelsens, can drop Enlil's Crackows. ** Pops after Deadpan Devilet is killed. * The socket to spawn Gakke is in this path, right behind Deadpan Devilet. * There are 4 Armoury Crates in this path. NE * Heraldic Imp x4 * Ashu Talif Crew x16 SW * Heraldic Imp x4 ** Praecipitatio Cell x2 ** Spissatus Cell x2 ** Incus Cell x3 ** Humilus Cell x3 ** Cumulus Cell x2 ** Duplicatus Cell x2 ** Opacus Cell x2 ** Pannus Cell x2 * Ashu Talif Crew x16 ** Do not link with other Fomor ** Randomly drop medicine chests SE * Devilet x4 * Ashu Talif Crew x16 * Powderkeg Yanadahn RDM Fomor NM pops after clearing all fomor, always drops Hoshikazu Hakama. * Armoury Crate x4 * One of the four Devilets will unlock the door to the teleport. Third Floor Where you start on this level is determined by the teleporter you took on the second floor. North Side * Devilet -- must be killed in order to open the door to the central area. ** Moves at Flee speed, runs away after every ~30 seconds of fighting. ** Does not regenerate HP after running away. ** Links with Archaic Gear in the area. * Archaic Gear x8 * Gyroscopic Gear NM (H-7) pops after clearing all Archaic Gear. ** Always drops Anu's Gages, sometimes drops Freya's Gloves. * The slot to pop the Don Poroggo spawns at H-7 after the Devilet is defeated. South Side -- the door to the central area is always unlocked * Archaic Gear x2 * Archaic Gears x2 * Archaic Rampart x4 ** Reinforcements: Haunt, Garm, Guard Skeleton, Doom Mage West Side -- the door to the teleport is always unlocked * Archaic Gear x4 * Archaic Gears x4 * Archaic Rampart x4 ** Reinforcements: Haunt, Garm, Guard Skeleton, Doom Mage East Side -- the door to the teleporter is locked and a particular Archaic Rampart must be killed to unlock it. * Archaic Gear x4 * Archaic Gears x4 * Archaic Rampart x4 -- the Rampart which unlocks the door to the teleporter is immobile. ** Reinforcements: Haunt, Garm, Guard Skeleton, Doom Mage * Gyroscopic Gears NM pops after clearing all Archaic Gears and Archaic Gear. ** Always drops Enyo's Mask. Fourth Floor The two sides seem similar, each has: West Side -- the door to the teleporter is always open. * Archaic Gear x2 per square room (8 total), roaming * Archaic Gears x2 per square room (8 total), roaming * Archaic Chariot (stationary in the rectangular room) * Archaic Rampart x4 (stationary in the rectangular room) ** Reinforcements: Night Eft, Sand Lizard, Deinonychus East Side -- the door to the teleporter is locked. The Archaic Chariot must be defeated in order to open it. * 4 treasure chests spawn in each square room. Each treasure chest contains a single item at random. When taken, the chest will respawn with a new item. * Archaic Gear x6 roam up and down the entire map in a pack on the east side. * Archaic Gears x10 roam around the rectangular room * Archaic Rampart x4 are stationary in the rectangular room ** Reinforcements: Night Eft, Sand Lizard, Deinonychus * Archaic Chariot is stationary in the rectangular room. It links to gears. When killed, the teleporter door unlocks. * Archaic Rampart spawns when the Archaic Rampart x4 are defeated ** Reinforcements: Citadel Chelonian NM, drops Nemain's Crown 100% of the time and rarely Hikazu Hara-Ate. ** If left unaggroed, the spawned Archaic Rampart will summon Citadel Chelonian without any provocation. Fifth Floor * Long-Armed Chariot boss NM ** Uses normal Chariot attacks, plus Brainjack: Charm plus DoT for ~90 sec ** Often uses Brainjack up to 4 times in a row ** Can drop Phobos's Gauntlets, Bodb's Cuffs, Ea's Brais, Tsukikazu Sune-Ate, Freyr's Mask, Freyr's Jerkin Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Body Armor: Drops from the Don Poroggo (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Common drop from NMs. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 3) **Drops from boss (Long-Armed Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 2) **Rare drop from NMs. Availability Locations